Altaïr Aiko Black
by Doudou-rouge
Summary: Altaïr Black n'est autre que la fille de Regulus Black. Et avec l'évasion de Sirius, être une Black n'a jamais été aussi compliqué. Surtout quand on a d'autres chats à fouetter et un secret à ne surtout révéler à personne ! Voici donc Altaïr, et elle ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds.
1. La très noble famille des Black

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je trouvais mon début bien trop dramatique (et incompréhensible). Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle version normalement améliorée. Merci beaucoup à **_Destrange_** pour son commentaire et son aide !

Bref voilà donc le nouveau début de l'histoire d'Altaïr Black. Cela commence pendant l'année de la fuite de Sirius :).

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 (v. 2)**

« Rappelle-toi Altaïr, cette année est différente ! Je souhaite que tu attires le moins possible l'attention des aurores ou de Dumbledore. Concentre-toi sur tes études : je ne veux que des O aux BUSEs. N'oublie également pas que tu peux nous écrire quand bon te semble. Si tu as un problème avec quoique ce soit, si tu es trop fatiguée… »

Altaïr souriait gentiment à son père qui se perdait dans ses multiples recommandations. Depuis l'annonce de l'évasion de Sirius Black, son père semblait fou d'inquiétude. Après tout il y avait de quoi : si Sirius Black était bien le mangemort fou furieux que décrivait la presse, il ne tarderait pas à vouloir s'en prendre à leur famille. Nuls doutes qu'il ne serait pas doux comme un agneau avec son frère traitre à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Car oui, Altaïr Black était la fille de Regulus Arcturus Black, un ex-mangemort. À la chute du Lord noir, Regulus avait été condamné à 5 ans ferme à Azkaban. Avant son emprisonnement, il avait secrètement épousé Inari Inoue, aujourd'hui Inari Black. 9 mois plus tard, Altaïr voyait le jour.

Le monologue de recommandations de Regulus fut interrompu par l'entrée de sa femme. Inari Black était une petite femme fluette. D'origine japonaise, elle avait rencontré le cadet Black à son arrivée en Angleterre. Il était alors en 6e année.

« Elle a compris tu sais. Ça fait trois semaines que tu lui répètes de faire attention » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Je préfère ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention sur notre famille » bougonna-t-il en réponse. « Ne me fais pas croire que toute cette publicité sur les Black te plait. »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais tant que nous sommes prudents ces fouines de journalistes ne découvriront rien de plus sur notre famille »

« D'où mes conseils à notre fille ! » conclu Regulus avec un sourire narquois.

Vaincue, Inari eu un sourire amusé. Elle se tourna alors vers Altaïr.

« Je sais que ton père radote, mais nous ne plaisantons pas Altaïr. Tu sais aussi bien que nous pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas laisser la presse venir fouiller dans nos affaires. Ces sales journalistes ne doivent rien savoir, ne laisse aucun d'entre eux t'approcher à Poudlard. »

« Père, mère, notre secret est bien gardé. En 4 ans à Poudlard je n'ai rien dit à personnes. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Même mes amis n'en savent rien. »

Le couple Black échangea un regard triste en observant le sérieux de leur enfant. Elle avait grandi avec le culte du secret. Ils regrettaient de n'avoir pas pu lui offrir une enfance libre de tout tracas, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Personne ne devait savoir. Ce serait trop dangereux.

« Je suis fière de toi ma fille » déclara Inari émue. « Sur un autre registre : monte te changer. Il est déjà 10h30 et tu ne vas pas aller prendre le train en pyjama. »

Altaïr arborait en effet un superbe pyjama orné d'un ours polaire faisant du toboggan sur un iceberg.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'adolescente redescendait en trainant son énorme malle de voyage.

« Tu as tout ? »

« Oui, oui. Au pire je vous enverrai un hibou. »

« Bon alors vous vous transformez et nous sommes partis » déclara Regulus.

Inari, la petite japonaise, devint alors une grande caucasienne. Ses longs cheveux noirs se raccourcirent en un carré blond ondulé. Ses yeux noirs s'éclaircirent pour une jolie couleur bleu turquoise. En d'autres mots, elle devint une autre personne. Cette autre personne c'était sa couverture, la protection de leur secret. Cette autre personne c'était un personnage factice qu'elle et Regulus avaient inventé pour la protéger. Cette autre personne était connue comme la né-moldue qui avait mis le grappin sur l'héritier Black. Cette autre personne, c'était celle que tout le monde connaissait comme étant la femme de Regulus Black. Cette autre personne se nommait Alba Black.

Altaïr regarda sa mère se transformer avec un sourire. Elle avait l'habitude de cette métamorphose. Jamais sa mère n'avait paru hors du cercle familial sans ce déguisement.

« Telle mère, telle fille » disait le dicton. C'était on ne peut plus vrai dans le cas des femmes Black. En effet, quelques secondes après sa mère, Inari se métamorphosa également en une grande adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés et à la peau d'albâtre. Sa transformation allait néanmoins moins loin que celle de sa mère. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas inventé de personnage, voulant éviter le risque de voir se développer des troubles de la personnalité chez leur fille si elle grandissait avec deux identités. Elle gardait son véritable nom : Altaïr Aiko Black.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, King Cross était bondée. Altaïr tentait vainement de trouver ses amis dans la foule pendant que son père lui faisait ses énièmes recommandations.

« Lord Black ! Quelle bonne surprise. »

La famille se retourna vers leur interlocuteur. Ils découvrirent un grand homme à l'allure princière dont les longs cheveux blond platine feraient pâlir d'envie n'importe quel coiffeur. Il était suivi par une femme ayant la même allure aristocratique, ainsi que par un adolescent.

« Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Draco. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir »

« Je voulais vous témoigner ma sympathie. Sachez qu'il nous est insupportable de voir l'illustre nom des Black ainsi trainé dans la boue. Cela ne fait donc que s'empirer. »

Inari, ou plutôt Alba, serra doucement la main de son mari pour le calmer. Les Malfoy avaient très mal accepté leur mariage. Faire entrer une sang-de-bourbe dans la famille et lui donner le titre de Lady était pour eux l'ultime insulte. Ils ne se gardaient pas de le rappeler. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à les démentir pour autant. Alba Black ne leur plaisait pas, mais elle était sûre qu'Inari Black leur plairait encore moins.

Toujours est-il que Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas pu rater cette occasion de venir à nouveau jouer sur les nerfs de son ancien camarade mangemort. Sirius Black en liberté était une nouvelle attaque au nom des Black.

« Je vous remercie Lord Malfoy. J'espère donc que Lady Malfoy ne souffre pas trop de cette douleur familiale » répondit Regulus avec un froid polaire.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner.

« Et le pire c'est que cet abruti s'est reproduit ! »

Regulus eu un sourire amusé en entendant la remarque de sa fille.

« Son fils est aussi débile que lui ! Il passe son temps à nous descendre, il… »

« Altaïr ! Ça suffit. »

La voix de sa mère coupa vite la jeune fille dans sa tirade anti-Malfoy.

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, mais parle moins fort tout le monde nous regarde » ajouta Inari avec un air goguenard.

« Nous savons que tu déteste les Malfoy » continua-t-elle « Déteste les tout bas ou en silence. Ce n'est jamais futé de dire des choses comme ça tout haut, surtout quand on n'est pas en position de force. Tu es à Serpentard non ? Et bien sois maligne ma fille. »

« Départ du Poudlard Express dans 5 minutes ! » cria soudainement le chauffeur.

* * *

 ** _Blabla de l'auteure_** :

C'était donc le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je laisse l'autre début sur mon profil à la demande de **_Destrange_** qui voulait pouvoir comparer.


	2. Les dindes du Poudlard Express

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoici donc avec le 2e chapitre (que je viens de modifier). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. D'ailleurs je me suis aperçu d'un petit problème logique. Dans mon premier chapitre je dis qu'Altaïr est née au moment de la chute de Voldemort. J'ai mal formulé le truc. En fait Altaïr est née pendant la guerre et avait 2 ans à la chute de Voldemort. En gros elle a l'âge des jumeaux Weasley.

N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours ! Ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

« Black ! Alors comment tu te sens avec tonton qui court ? »

« Black, vous avez fêté les retrouvailles avec ton oncle ? »

Altaïr ignorait les interpellations et continuait à chercher ses amis. Elle se frayait tant bien que mal un passage au milieu du bazar sans nom qu'était le couloir du train plein d'enfants excités comme des puces.

« Je suis sûre que c'est une espionne pour Sirius Black. Apparemment elle serait allée le voir plein de fois en prison. »

« Sérieux ? En vrai c'est grave possible. Moi on m'a dit que Tu-Sais-Qui l'avait marqué alors qu'elle avait que 3 ans. Même qu'il l'avait épousé ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est à Serpentard. »

« Oh et du coup Black devait avoir pour rôle de la protéger des autres prétendants ! Mais c'est grave logique comme histoire. Tu dois avoir raison Brittany ! »

« Eh les filles venez j'ai une super nouvelle pour vous deux ! »

Les deux Serdaigles se retournèrent comme un seul homme.

« Il parait qu'on a trouvé un neurone ! Vous allez pouvoir le partager. C'est pas trop génial ? Votre QI commun va peut-être enfin passer dans le positif. »

« Black ?! »

Horrifiée, les deux abruties prirent détalèrent comme des lapins. Altaïr les regarda s'enfuir en soupirant. Sérieusement ? La femme de Voldemort à 3 ans ? Pourquoi pas raconter que Voldemort avait eu une fille qui avait remonté le temps pour le rencontrer tant qu'on y était ? Dire que Serdaigle était censé être la maison de l'intelligence…

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle finit enfin par trouver les hurluberlus qui lui servaient d'amis.

« Enfin ! Mais quelle idée d'aller vous cacher dans le dernier compartiment aussi… »

« On est plus tranquille ici. Et puis on peut y fuir la populace qui ne parle que de Black ! »

Altaïr grogna.

« M'en parle pas… 'Alors il va bien ton tonton ?', 'À quand la réunion de famille ?'. Et encore c'est déjà mieux que celle qui a sorti que Sirius Black était mon garde du corps mangemort parce que j'étais la femme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Ses amis eurent un petit rire. Petit rire qui se transforma en véritable fou-rire quand Altaïr leur raconta ce qu'elle avait répondu aux deux filles.

Elle était heureuse de retrouver ses amis. Elle adorait sa famille mais les multiples secrets que gardaient farouchement ses parents lui pesaient. A Poudlard elle se sentait plus normale. Elle vivait comme n'importe quelle jeune sorcière, exception faite de quelques petits secrets tels que son apparence certes.

Contrairement à la majorité des Serpentard, les amis d'Altaïr ne venaient pas tous de sa maison. Ulysse Cooper était le meilleur ami d'Altaïr. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express lors de leur rentrée en première année. Ils avaient continué à se voir malgré leur séparation, le jeune homme ayant atterri à Poufsouffle. Le petit groupe de la jeune fille comptait également Agnès De Fontanges. La sang-pure française était une camarade de chambre d'Altaïr. Enfin, la bande se complétait par Emily Grey, une Serdaigle. Ulysse rigolait souvent de son groupe d'amies, les appelant son girls' band personnel.

* * *

Le train roulait depuis quelques heures quand soudain le temps s'assombrit. La pluie commença à tomber. La température chuta. Mais autre que ces problèmes météorologiques, Altaïr fut prise d'un véritable sentiment de malaise. Avec un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule concernée. Elle avait froid, terriblement froid. Toute la joie d'avoir retrouvé ses amis semblait désormais avoir déserté son corps. Plus rien n'en valait la peine. Tout d'un coup, ce fut le noir total. Elle se sentit tomber.

.

 _« Regulus Arcturus Black est condamné à 5 ans de prison ferme. Il fera sa peine au centre pénitencier sorcier d'Azkaban. Qu'on emmène le prisonnier. » déclara le juge d'une voix polaire._

 _« Regulus ! » cria Inari._

 _Elle serrait sa fille de deux ans contre son sein. La petite fille, perturbée par la détresse de sa mère, releva ses yeux sur l'audience. Elle vit alors deux monstres noirs s'approcher de son père. La fillette se sentit très malheureuse quand les monstres pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Quand l'un des monstres prit son père, elle hurla._

 _« Pèèèèèère ! »_

.

« Altaïr ! Black c'est pas drôle réveille-toi ! »

Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Elle se redressa doucement. Ulysse était penché au-dessus d'elle, l'air terrifié. Emily et Agnès n'avaient pas l'air en meilleur état. Cette dernière lui tendit un morceau de chocogrenouille.

« Mange du chocolat. Le nouveau prof de défense dit que ça te fera du bien. C'était des… »

« Détraqueurs » la coupa Altaïr « je sais. Merci pour le chocolat. »

Elle mangea distraitement son chocolat. Elle venait de revivre la condamnation de son père. Elle savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire : des Détraqueurs ! Des putains de Détraqueurs dans une école remplie d'enfants ! Mais à quoi ces abrutis du ministère pouvaient-ils bien penser ?! Ces crétins congénitaux avait mis des foutus gardiens de mangemorts autour d'une école. Elle avait envie de tuer quelqu'un. Cette année allait être encore pire que prévu.

Ses envies de meurtre de l'ensemble du ministère de la Magie furent interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année passa sa tête. Il avait un visage balafré et un air fatigué. L'homme la regarda.

« Tout va bien mademoiselle ? Je vous ai pris ceci pour vous requinquer un peu. Le chocolat est un bon remède pour se remettre des Détraqueurs. »

Il lui tendit deux chocogrenouilles. Elle s'empressa de les prendre en le remerciant.

« Remus Lupin » se présenta-t-il. « Je serais votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

« On va en avoir besoin cette année » grogna-t-elle. « Altaïr Black » se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

Elle ne manqua pas le regard surpris du nouveau professeur avant qu'il ne s'éclipse. Être de la famille d'un évadé d'Azkaban faisait même son petit effet auprès des professeurs apparemment. Cet homme avait une odeur étrange d'ailleurs. Il ne sentait pas comme les humains qu'elle avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent. Il serait à surveiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses du nouveau prof ? »

« Je ne sais pas Agnès. En tout cas il doit avoir de l'expérience dans le domaine de la défense contre les forces du mal vu ses cicatrices » lui répondit Altaïr.

« Il est ultra mimi. Je suis sûre que c'était un Poufsouffle pendant sa scolarité » déclara Emily

« Ravi d'apprendre que tu trouves les Poufsouffles mignons. T'as un faible pour moi Grey ? » répondit Ulysse avec un sourire goguenard

Emily piqua un fard.

« Mais pas du tout ! Mimi pas genre mignon. Mimi genre gentil » bredouilla-t-elle en réponse pendant que ses amis se moquaient gentiment d'elle.

« En tout cas, ça t'a fait un sacré effet les Détraqueurs Altaïr. T'es la seule de nous quatre à être tombée dans les pommes. Tu nous as fait peur. Tu t'es mise à crier en appelant ton père. »

Altaïr regarda Ulysse un peu gênée. Ses amis connaissaient le passé de son père (en même temps depuis cet été, toute la Grande Bretagne connaissait les Black à cause de la Gazette du Sorcier). Ils n'avaient néanmoins pas fait le lien apparemment.

« J'ai revécu le procès de mon père »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans le compartiment suite à cette déclaration. Altaïr n'était pas la seule enfant de mangemort à Poudlard, mais personne n'en parlait généralement. Le silence fut rompu par la voix joyeuse d'Emily.

« Quelqu'un veut encore du chocolat ? »

Ils eurent tous un petit rire. Emily était définitivement la reine des changements de sujet foireux.

* * *

La fraicheur de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard fit du bien à Altaïr. Elle descendit du train en tirant son énorme malle avec difficulté. Agnès la regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Après quelques secondes à regarder son amie se démener, elle finit par avoir pitié et réduit sa malle d'un coup de baguette. Altaïr lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Béni soit le don en sortilège de son amie.

Les quatre s'installèrent dans la première calèche vide qu'ils trouvèrent. Excitée comme une puce, Emily recommença alors à parler du beau et mystérieux professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Confortablement installée, Altaïr écoutait d'une oreille les théories plus ou moins farfelues de la jeune Serdaigle sur Lupin. Elle ne manqua pas les murmures des étudiants qui passaient devant leur calèche.

« Voilà la fille du mangemort. »

« Faudra faire gaffe à cette fille cette année, qui sait ce qu'elle pourra raconter à son oncle. »

« Black, vraiment une famille pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. »

Agnès serra la main de son amie en entendant ces racontars. Vivement que toute cette histoire se finisse. Sa famille n'avait pas besoin d'une telle publicité.

« Mais c'est notre petite Black ronchonneuse ! »

Surprise, Altaïr se retourna pour découvrir deux rouquins et un grand noir qui s'installaient dans les places restantes de la calèche.

« Weasley, Weasley et Jordan, vous n'avez pas d'amis griffons à aller emmerder ? »

« Oh ce serait moins drôle. Il parait que les maisons doivent être solidaires, alors autant venir embêter les petits serpents »

« Tu m'emmerdes Frederick Weasley » grommela la jeune Black en réponse.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu arrives à les différencier. Ça me surprend toujours. Même leur mère se trompe des fois » rigola Lee.

Les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan comptaient parmi les personnes ayant la sympathie d'Agnès et Altaïr. Ils avaient commencé à se parler après une énième blague douteuse dont les Serpentards furent victimes. Ce furent alors deux furies aux cheveux verts (produit de ladite blague) qui expliquèrent clairement aux trois griffons ce qu'elle pensait de leurs blagues. Accompagné d'Ulysse et Emily, les deux Serpentardes n'avaient pas tardé à se venger. C'est ainsi que pendant deux jours, Lee et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent avec des oreilles d'âne et incapables de parler sans braire. Les farceurs ne leur en tinrent pas rigueur pour autant. Au contraire, cela avait marqué le début d'une entente entre les deux groupes. Depuis, ils ne visaient plus exclusivement les Serpentards dans leurs farces. De plus, le quatuor Ulysse-Emily-Agnès-Altaïr s'était révélé comme un adversaire à la hauteur. Agnès s'était en effet prise au jeu. Il n'était désormais pas rare de voir les trois Griffondors eux aussi victimes de plaisanteries douteuses.

Aujourd'hui Emily et Agnès avaient néanmoins une autre idée en tête.

« On a pensé à une nouvelle cible de blagues : les abrutis qui prennent Altaïr pour une mangemort en puissance ! »

Les trois griffondors semblaient ravis de la perspective d'une nouvelle farce, mais. Altaïr se rappela immédiatement des recommandations de son père.

« Les gars c'est très gentil mais c'est pas la peine vraiment. Il y a des cons partout, on n'y peut rien. »

« Altaïr défaitiste ? Les Détraqueurs t'ont plus amoché que prévu » de moqua Agnès.

Ce fut Ulysse qui amena la voix de la raison. « En un sens elle n'a pas tort. Ça risquerait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu si on fait une blague collective visant explicitement les abrutis. »

Elle eut un sourire en voyant le soutien que lui apportait son ami. Sourire qui se fana vite quand elle entendit la suite de sa phrase.

« C'est pourquoi plutôt qu'une action collective mieux vaut se venger de chacun de ces abrutis un à un. Comme il n'y aura pas de lien direct, rien ne prouvera qu'ils sont victime d'une vengeance pour leurs remarques débiles. »

« Du coup personne ne pourra dire que c'est la faute de Black » poursuivi George « et les autres personnes penseront qu'il ne s'agit qu'une énième de nos blagues. Dans la tête des étudiants ce sera la faute de Lee, Fred et moi. Mais c'est brillant comme plan Cooper ! »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas tous fini à Serpentard » gémit Altaïr en réponse « vous êtes tellement tordus. »

À ces mots ses amis éclatèrent tous de rire. Elle eut un sourire. Regulus se serait arraché les cheveux en voyant par quels moyens serpentardesques elle détournait ses recommandations. Certes elle ne se ferait pas remarquer, mais rien ne disait qu'elle ne se vengerait pas de la connerie de ses camarades.

* * *

 **Blabla de l'auteure:**

Voilà donc pour ce second chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

désolée d'avoir dû reposter le chapitre, mais grâce à **Destrange** j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait pas mal de faute très moches et c'était laid ^^'


	3. Epouvantard et autres peurs

**Chapitre 3**

« C'est injuste » déclara Agnès en boudant.

« Qu'est-ce qui est injuste Agnès ? » lui répondit Altaïr avec un regard moqueur. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi son amie parlait mais elle ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation de la taquiner un peu.

« Que tu ais déjà réussi l'exercice. Le pire c'est que c'est le cas à chaque fois ! Comment tu fais pour être aussi douée en métamorphose ? Ça c'est injuste. Mon stupide livre ne veut même pas avoir un début de plume tandis que le tien est devenu une poule qui caquète depuis déjà 10 minutes. »

« Chacun ses secrets. On en parle de tes dons en sortilèges ? Tu finis toujours avant tout le monde. Laisse-moi savourer un peu ma gloire en métamorphose »

Altaïr clôt ainsi la conversation avec un sourire triomphant. Elle n'avait certes pas tout dit. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ses prodiges en métamorphoses, surtout avec les recommandations de ses parents à la rentrée.

« Très belle métamorphose Mademoiselle Black. 10 points pour Serpentard. »

Minerva Mcgonagall regretta encore une fois que cette étudiante n'ait pas atterri dans sa maison. Que la jeune fille soit à Serpentard n'était pas surprenant. Après tout, un seul Black avait dérogé à la règle. Mais la professeure de métamorphose aurait aimé avoir ce géni dans sa matière dans sa maison. Au début, la professeure serrait les dents en donnant systématiquement des points à Serpentard pour ses triomphes en métamorphose. Avec le temps cette frustration s'était transformé en dépit de voir la jeune fille appartenir à la maison adverse. Un autre sentiment était également né chez la professeure : la curiosité. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne mais le dernier géni de cette envergure qu'elle avait pu avoir dans sa classe était Inari Kitsune, il y a 20 ans de cela. La professeure avait appris que la jeune femme avait été déclarée disparu pendant la guerre. Cela l'avait attristé de perdre une élève aussi talentueuse. Désormais, elle surveillait la jeune Black. Un tel talent ne pouvait être gâché, même les métamorphomages n'avaient pas une telle maîtrise de la matière. La cloche retentit, tirant la professeure de ses réflexions.

* * *

« On va avoir notre premier cours avec le fameux Professeur Lupin ! » s'exclama Agnès en gloussant.

« Tu imites très bien Emily »

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire en se dirigeant vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur ne tarda pas à arriver et laissa entrer ses élèves. En passant à côté de lui, Altaïr remarqua à nouveau son étrange odeur. C'est songeuse qu'elle s'installa dans la classe.

« Bienvenue dans votre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis le professeur Remus Lupin. Aujourd'hui le cours se déroulera en deux parties. Je vous ai préparé un questionnaire théorique pour évaluer votre niveau, puis nous commencerons le programme. Le test n'est pas noté. Je vous prie de me préciser dans votre copie si vous avez des difficultés sur certains sujets. Cela me permettra d'adapter le niveau pour vous préparer au mieux aux BUSEs qui se dérouleront à la fin de l'année. »

À peine avait-il fini ses mots que des sujets volaient vers chaque étudiant. Altaïr était soufflée par le professionnalisme et la pédagogie dont semblait faire preuve ce nouveau professeur. C'était un changement radical par rapport à Lockhart. Elle se plongea dans le test et cru qu'elle allait s'arracher les cheveux. C'était simple : elle ne pouvait à peine répondre qu'à la moitié des questions. Un bref coup d'œil à ses camarades lui permis de voir qu'elle était loin d'être la seule dans ce cas. Ils avaient apparemment un niveau catastrophique en défense.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, les copies s'envolèrent vers le bureau.

« Bien maintenant levez-vous s'il-vous-plait. Nous allons commencer le programme par de la pratique. Nous commencerons doucement par un rappel de 3e année. »

Le professeur fit un mouvement de baguette qui fit disparaitre les pupitres et les chaises. Il se tourna vers un imposante armoire ébène qui trônait au fond de la salle. Le meuble était secoué de tremblements sporadiques. Il semblait pris de spasmes violent, ce qui se manifestait par d'inquiétant grincements.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que cette armoire contient ? »

« Un épouvantard je suppose, Professeur »

« Très bien Monsieur Jordan, 5 points pour Griffondor. Qui peut me rappeler ce qu'est un épouvantard ? »

Après quelques réponses peu détaillées de la part des élèves, le professeur débuta ses explications. Puis, vint le moment où les étudiants se préparèrent à affronter la créature. La porte s'ouvrit d'abord sur Lee. Un énorme serpent en sortit. Il fut bientôt réduit à l'état de serpentin par le Ridikulus du Griffondor. Les élèves se succédèrent rapidement. Le passage des jumeaux jeta un froid : Fred vit le cadavre de Georges tomber du placard, Georges vit celui de Fred. Puis ce fut à Agnès. Son épouvantard se transforma en une magnifique femme vêtue de blanc. Après quelques secondes d'observations, tout le monde compris que cette femme n'était autre qu'Agnès plus vieille en robe de mariée. La jeune fille désamorça néanmoins vite la situation en se débarrassant de l'épouvantard.

Enfin ce fut au tour d'Altaïr. La créature sortit de son armoire et sembla hésiter un instant. Cela ne dura néanmoins pas longtemps et l'épouvantard pris une forme inattendue : un cadavre de renard à côté duquel se trouvait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle devina rapidement ce qui était écrit sur ce journal. Personne ne devait savoir. C'est pourquoi elle reprit vite ses esprit pour lancer un Ridikulus avant que quelqu'un ne s'approche pour lire l'exemplaire de la gazette.

En retournant à sa place, Altaïr ne manqua pas le regard interrogatif du professeur. Il avait pu lire la gazette ! Affolée, elle tenta de garder son calme pendant que les étudiants sortaient de la salle de classe en bavardant.

« C'était trop bien ce cours ! »

« On a enfin fait quelque chose d'intéressant. Pas comme l'année dernière avec l'autre crétin de Lockhart. »

« D'ailleurs tu savais que toutes les années font l'épouvantard au premier cours ? Ça doit être sa tradition. »

« Oui Ron m'avait dit qu'ils l'ont eu aussi. Apparemment, ils ont même vu l'épouvantard de Lupin. C'est une sphère argentée qui flotte dans le ciel. »

Cette remarque attira l'attention d'Altaïr. Une sphère argentée qui brille dans le ciel… Cet homme avait une odeur étrange en plus. Elle devait creuser cette affaire. Elle allait en parler à ses parents. Cet homme avait vu son épouvantard. Il était trop dangereux de laisser cet évènement sans conséquence.

* * *

« C'était un cours fort en émotion. »

Altaïr se tourna vers son amie. Elle se rappela alors soudainement l'épouvantard d'Agnès. Son amie avait peur de se marier. Une telle peur n'était pas naturelle à seulement 15 ans. Élevée par un sang-pur et dans le respect de leurs traditions, Altaïr connaissait les usages de cette société. Elle avait peur de comprendre ce que signifiait la peur de son amie. Alors elle lui demanda doucement :

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Ton fiancé ? »

« Je n'en ai pas encore » répondit Agnès avec un sourire amère. « Mais j'ai reçu des lettres cet été. Je sais que mes parents y pensent. J'ai peur qu'il me trouve un fiancé avant même que j'ai fini ma scolarité. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si le type refuse que je travaille ? Je voulais devenir briseuse de sorts. Ça fout tout en l'air ces foutus lettres ! »

La jeune fille était attristée par l'état de son amie, elle ne savait néanmoins pas trop quoi faire pour la consoler ou l'aider. En effet, si Regulus et Inari avaient tenu à faire d'Altaïr une digne héritière de la noble famille des Black (ainsi que de la noble famille des Kitsune mais sur ce point ils restaient tous les trois discrets), les parents avaient néanmoins refusé d'imposer à leur fille ce à quoi ils avaient tous les deux échappé : un mariage arrangé.

Les traditions sang-pure étaient sacrées pour certaines familles. Les Français avaient beau être plus progressistes, les Fontanges étaient de la vieille noblesse française. Pour tout dire, les parents d'Agnès regrettaient encore la mort du roi. Agnès partageait leurs idées pendant son enfance, elle avait été éduquée par les elfes de maison et des précepteurs privés et n'avait jamais vu le moindre « manant » de sa vie. L'erreur des Fontange fut probablement d'inscrire leur fille à Poudlard.

Le choix paraissait logique au début : le couple vivait en Angleterre en raison du poste du Comte de Fontange au Consulat magique des Français sorciers de Londres. D'un côté, la bonne société anglaise comportait de nombreux bons partis qui feraient leurs études à Poudlard. Tandis que de l'autre côté, l'école française de magie de Beaubâton venait de nommer pour directrice une demi géante répondant au nom de Mme Maxime. Entre une école fréquentée par de bonnes gens et un établissement dirigé par une hybride, le Comte et la Comtesse de Fontange n'avaient pas hésité une seconde : bien que Française, la jeune Agnès ferait ses études à Poudlard.

Les études auprès de la bonne société britannique auraient pu faire d'Agnès la jeune fille bien élevée attendue par ses parents. Le problème, c'est qu'elle eut Ulysse, Émilie et Altaïr comme meilleurs amis : un né-moldu et deux sang-mêlées. Auprès d'eux, Agnès découvrit un nouveau monde dans lequel les femmes travaillaient, étaient indépendantes, et parfois même chef de famille. Puis elle se découvrit une passion pour les enchantements et la défense. C'est ainsi que trois ans après son entrée à Poudlard, Agnès de Fontange déclara à ses amis qu'elle serait la plus grande briseuse de sorts de tous les temps, et que personne ne lui marcherait sur les pieds.

Elle ne tint évidemment pas les mêmes propos devant ses parents. Néanmoins, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Comte et la Comtesse avait entendu parler des libertés que semblaient prendre leur progéniture. Ils avaient maintenant décidé qu'il était grand temps d'y mettre fin et avaient pris contact avec les familles qu'ils estimaient convenables dans la prévision d'un contrat de mariage.

* * *

 **Blabla de l'auteur**

Bien le bonjour mes chères lectrices et mes chers lecteurs ! Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Les personnages commencent à s'étoffer. À votre avis quel est le secret d'Altaïr ? Et que pensez vous du personnage d'Agnès ?

Merci encore de me lire !


End file.
